Canned Feud
"Canned Feud" is a 2019 story by MarioFan2009. The Mouse has a new neighbour that seems very suspicious... Script Note: This story was made by MarioFan2009! - RH WARNING: This story may have swearing NOTICE: This story is a parody of the Looney Tunes episode: “Canned Feud”. Credit to User:Rh390110478 for the idea! It starts off with showing a mouse hole. The Mouse comes out from the hole. Mouse: (Yawns) well, another day some more food. Guess I will go to the fridge and start off my day! The Mouse goes to the fridge and sees that there is no food. Mouse: Huh, guess the guy did not go shopping today. Oh well, I guess there must be something in the drawers. He goes to look in containers, drawers and everywhere else to find nothing at all. Mouse: Where is all the food at?! Did they finally hidden it away from me?! A mouth noise is then heard. Mouse: What the? It shows a mouse wearing a thuggish hat and smoking a cigarette. Mouse: Ummmm... Other Mouse: Hey buddy, whatcha looking for? Mouse: Hey, have you seen any food around here? Other Mouse: Food? Hmmmm... (Thinks about him stealing all of the food from the fridge earlier that day) Nope... it was empty this day. Mouse: Oh, ok! The Mouse walks away only to get a little suspicious. Mouse: Wait, are you sure the fridge was empty today? Other Mouse: Look, would I like to you? Mouse: Uhhhhh maybe? Other Mouse: That is your answer. Mouse: Ok then! The other mouse walks back into his hole only to show a shit ton of food inside it. Other Mouse: Buster would fall for anything! Heh heh! Mouse: Guess I will ask the guy if he has seen anything. The Mouse goes upstairs where Mario is sitting on the couch. Mouse: Hey bud. Have you seen any food this morning. The fridge is empty. Mario: No, I did not even go to the kitchen today. Mouse: Oh, ok! Guess I will see ya. Mario: Alri—- WAIT A MINUTE!! THAT IS A MOUSE!! Mario chases after the Mouse but however, he goes to his hole and Mario gets hit in the head by the wall. Mouse: (Gasping for breath) What is wrong with that guy? Can’t he just get along with a tiny guy like me?! Ugh! He then sees a cat’s eye. Mouse: Oh well, what do you know? The cat! Grodo: I swear if you come out again, you are dead! High: Yeah! Now stay in there! Mouse: Now I am trapped by cats... how can this day get any worse? Mario: (Puts a mouse trap) There! That should take care of that. Guess you can wait for him to come out now cats. Grodo: Oh boy! Mouse: Ahhh shit. Me and my big fat mouth... High: Come on Grodo, lets go in the living room and wait for that rodent to come out! Grodo: Alright! They leave and go to the living room. The Mouse however comes from a weird elevator from a different hole. Mouse: I guess they are the most dumbest cats I have ever met! Now to find out where is the food. The Mouse tries to think about it. He then remembers the mouse that told him he saw the fridge is empty. Mouse: I think he may be lying to me... guess I will have to find out. First I will ask him again. He goes to the other mouse’s hole and knocks on it. Other Mouse: Yes? Mouse: Hey, are you sure you saw that the fridge is empty. I really want to be sure. Other Mouse: Come here for a second. Mouse: Ok. Other Mouse: YES!!! Mouse: Ok ok... jeez! Other Mouse: Hope that got in your mind. Mouse: Sure did. The Mouse walks away. Mouse: Alright, well that was very unruly... Suddenly crunching is heard. Mouse: Hmmmm, I wonder what that should could be? More crunching is heard. The Mouse peaks through the hole only to figure out that the other mouse has been lying to him the whole entire time. Mouse: I knew it... He WAS lying to me... big fat lier! I will fix him alright! I will have to wait until midnight. At midnight... The Mouse then goes to the other mouse’s hole and knocks on it. Other Mouse: Yes? Mouse: Pardon me, but can I come in? Other Mouse: Sure, hold on a second. (He goes back to hide all the food away and comes back again) alright, come in! Mouse: Ok. The Mouse comes in and sits down on a table. Mouse: So, hows it going neighbor. Other Mouse: Nothing much, just sitting down and watching TV. Mouse: You know, I really need to use the bathroom. You got any stallments? Other Mouse: Sure, it is at the back. Mouse: Ok. He goes to the back and makes a huge pathway to the other mouse’s chair and puts a bowling ball with a huge line holding it back. He goes back to the table. Mouse: Alright then, so how is life going? He pulls the line releasing the bowling ball without him noticing. Other Mouse: Well you know—- (Gets hit in the head with the bowling ball) Mouse: Oh boy, you sure need a vacation. Let’s get you ready! Other Mouse: Wh—- What? He attaches him up to a rocket with ropes on it. Mouse: See ya pal! Come again soon! Other Mouse: (Tired) Ok... He ignites the rocket’s line and it takes off causing a huge explosion outside. A doorbell ring is heard. Mario: Who could that be? He answers the door to a angered Brooklyn T. Guy as he smacks his face with rocket material and puts it on his head. Brooklyn T. Guy: I bet that belongs to you Sherlock! Watch where you try blasting fireworks outside! (Walks away) idiot! Later... The other mouse comes back from the hospital with a broken kneecap, damaged face, black eye, etc. Other Mouse: Oh well, at least I got my food... (He goes to his hole to see nothing is there) WHAT THE?! Where did it go?! Mouse: Yoo hoo! He sees that the mouse has locked up the fridge and holds up a key. Other Mouse: Oh no! Now I will starve! (Falls on the ground very tired) The Mouse is seen again spinning the key in his hand as it irises out on him. Trivia * When CuldeeFell13 made the banner, he made a grammar mistake. Feud is spelt Fued. * This is the fourth episode of the mouse. * This episode came from an idea Rh390110478 suggested. * The story is inspired from the Looney Tunes cartoon "Canned Feud". However, the whole entire plot is changed to a different story instead hence marking the debut of Other Mouse. Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Other Mouse Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:High and Grodo Episodes